Teardrop
by shadowjessica
Summary: Is it hard to choose between relationships? Is it hard to choose between your new lover and your best friend?  ...hard for me to choose between staying a trusted Decepticon or become an untrusted but welcomed Autobot?


Shadowjessica: Yeah, this isn't probably my BEST work….but this came to me from out of the blue a few nights ago, and I could really use some help with it, so I'm proposing a contest that will determine who can help me with it. More details on it later on, though. Anyway, Nothing but Stormbolt and Shadowfire belong to me, so if you REALLY want to bother them, well, EMAIL ME FIRST, GENIUS!

Transformers © Hasbro

Teardrop

Chapter 1:

_Betrayal_

"…And since the cybertronium alloy mixed together with the liquid nitrogen and the propane, it proves that frozen gas mixtures have the minute possibility of corroding through metal even of transformer-sized grade and magnitude. Thus, the mixture creates a, uh, frozen acid of sorts."

"In plain English, it creates a weapon of mass destruction. Good research, Shadowfire. Keep it up. The rest of you, on the other hand, are to create some kind of defense against it. I don't care how you do it, but do it. Is that clear?" The commanding officer commanded of his team.

"Yes, sir!" They all replied and saluted their CO. Everyone afterwards went about their duties as per usual. Shadowfire, in particular, went about her duties of tinkering with the acidic gas and liquid mixture. Her partner, however, behaved oddly out of character. She took a quick glance at Shadowfire's lab set-up, more specifically the mixture, and turned and ran to a nearby empty closet. The fembot then took some little scanner-like device out and began activating it. Once activated, the screen lit up as another robot came into view on it.

"Have you anything to report, Stormbolt?" The sinister-looking mech asked the fembot.

"The autobots have discovered a new weapon unlike any we've ever seen, Starscream. It's a mixture of the Earth compound liquid nitrogen, cybertronium, and the Earthen element Propane. Shadowfire has a few small vials of it, but even a few is enough to start some real fun times." The fembot whispered into the microphone below the screen. As she took time to reexamine her surroundings, Starscream spoke to her in the most….endearing way he can.

"Stormbolt, my dear…this discovery is as brilliant as ever. I will alert the men and have them there within the hour. In the meantime, I want you out ASAP. I can't have my, uh, best spybot get blown to bits, now." Starscream, feeling his cheeks fill with energon, told Stormbolt.

Stormbolt, reacting in the same way, replied back to her commanding officer.

"I, uh, y-yes, sir, I'll be sure to do that. Stormbolt out."

With that, the communicator clicked off and Stormbolt released a breath that she'd no idea that she held. Stormbolt then bolted out of the room and down a nearby hallway to the nearest exit.

Just as Stormbolt ran, however, Shadowfire called out to her.

"Stormbolt, hold on."

Stormbolt came to a halt at the sound of her name. She nervously turned to see her assigned lab partner in the eyes.

"I noticed you run to the closet earlier. Is everything alright?" Shadowfire asked of her 'partner' worriedly.

"Shadow, of course everything is alright. Why wouldn't everything be alright?" Stormbolt lied to Shadowfire.

"I'm not stupid, Stormy. I have that foreboding feeling. I'm your friend, Stormy, and I'm not going to give until I figure out what it is." Shadowfire, looking sternly into Stormbolt's bright purple optics, stated lovingly.

Stormbolt sighed. She knew that look, and it told her that she was defeated in this verbal battle.

"Fine, then. Something's about to happen. Something bad, Shadow. I'm trying to hightail it out of the lab while I still can, and you should do the same if you know what's good for you." Stormbolt explained. She turned to run, but before she could, Shadowfire grabbed a hold of her arm and held her there.

"How do you know that something will happen here? Today? Answer me, Stormy." Shadowfire demanded of Stormbolt. Stormbolt again looked into the beautiful blue optics that brimmed with determination, but this time stood firm and true to her answers.

"I just have that foreboding feeling as well, Shadowfire. Now let me go so I can-"

Shadowfire didn't let go. She knew that Stormy was hiding something, and this was the only way she knew Stormy would possibly crack.

"That's not the answer, Stormbolt, and you know it. Now tell me what's going on."

Stormbolt stood firmly. She then tore her arm out of Shadowfire's grip, turned, continued running down the hallway, then stopped and turned to face Shadow again.

"I told you what was going on, now get going while you still have the chance, Shadowfire." Stormbolt said, optics brimming full with energon tears.

"But-" Shadowfire tried to reply, only to be stopped by a giant mech's hand.

"I mean what I say, Shadowfire, now go and let me go." With that said Stormbolt ran out of the room and out of sight before shadowfire could stop her again.

'Stormbolt…'was Shadowfire's thought. The usually bright and optimistic autobot was unsure of what was really going on with her friend.

Just then, the lab's alarm sounded. The foreboding feeling deep down in the pit of Shadowfire's energon tanks and her spark deepened at that very same moment.

At the end of the hallway, Stormbolt faced a dead end. A cold, lonely dead end, perfect for a decepticon spy's escape.

As the alarm sounded, one thousand and one thoughts raced through Stormbolt's mind. Will this lead to the outside? Will this lead to another hallway? Will it lead to yet another dead end and inevitably to her capture and discovery as a spy?

As she ultimately decided to take her chances, she prepped the tiny laser cannon on her left arm. She blew a huge hole in the wall, but before escaping, she turned to looked back one last time, and a tear made it's way down her face.

'Goodbye, Shadowfire…my friend.'

The female mech then turned back, transformed into a cybertronian jet, and then flew away.

Shadowfire: That's only chapter one. Now on to 2….but before then, I need a little help. Remember that little contest I was talking about earlier? Well here it is: I'm holding a contest to see who will help me write the rest of the story. The theme deals with the friendship between the Two femme mechs Stormbolt and Shadowfire. It could be about how they first met or something major that happened that strengthened their relationship as a direct result, for example. NO PAIRING THEM ROMANTICALLY! It must feature them as main or THE main characters as well. Winner gets to help me with the story, and my email is hidden on my account page. That's how the winner and I will be cowriting the story is through email contact. I will notify them through here. Ok then, I hope to see some entries soon through my community on here, _The Unforeseen._


End file.
